Torn
by miss understood8
Summary: Kurt has a daughter. She getts raped by Matt. What happens when John and Brock try to help her get over her fear of men? Read and find out! AN: This is co-written with Lesnarschick!
1. Chapter 1

16 Year-old Brintessa sat at her computer surfing the internet. "Tessa! Can you come down stairs please." Her mom yelled. "Oh great, what I do this time?" She asked herself as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"What's up mom?" She asked confused. "Tessa why don't you sit down?" Her mom said nervous. "Jeeze mom just tell me!" Brintessa said getting upset. "Honeyy, Im not gonna draw this out. Im just gonna tell you. Im very sick with cancer and I only have a month to live. I've tracked down your birth dad and your going to go live with him." Jaden finished. "What! Your; Im; We; My dad?" Tessa sank to the floor crying. Her mother came over and held Tessa in her arms. "Im only 16! This isn't fair. I've only just started to make memories with you. Right when I started getting to the age when I need my mom God takes you away from me!" Tessa said crying. "Hunny, I know this is hard but I'll always be with you. You get to finally meet your dad. Don't tell me that's not God working magic." Jaden said holding her daughter close. Brintessa finally stopped crying. "So when do I leave?" Tessa asked. "Tomorrow." Her mom finished.  
  
~One day later~  
  
"Im gonna miss you hunny. Be good for your dad and here's a little something but you cant open it untill your on the plane." Her mom said hugging her one last time as they announced her flight number over the speaker. "I'll come visit you as much as I can." Said her best friend Sam.  
  
Tessa turned and waved good bye to her friend, mom and her little step- brother who's dad passed away two weeks after he and Tessa's mom we're married. Once she got on the plane Tessa began to open the gift. Inside she found a note and presents. The note read: "Brintessa Lynn, I love you so much. Here are a few gifts since we mostly like wont see each other for one last Christmas. Here's a cell phone (Sam already has the number.) A picture of your real dad. The video tape of me giving birth to you and the day I brought you home from the hospital. A digital camara to take photos of your first date since I wont be able to and lastly; A 24 kt. gold locket with a pearl and four real dimonds on the front. Inside is a picture on me holding you for the first time and on the other side i want you to put a picture of your dad and you together for the first time. Please keep this forever. I will always love you and always be with you, Mom." Tessa finished the letter and began to cry. She cryed for almost the entire flight. When the pilte came on the speaker and said "We'll arive at the Indianapolis airport in 15 min." her dad popped into her mind. She then remembered her mom gave her a picture of him. She slowly pulled out the photo to see that her dad looked like.  
  
Brintessa packed her things into a bag she brought on the plane and began to walk off it after the plane had landed. She began studding the crowd for the man in the picture. Her eyes then landed on him. The same face in the picture her mother gave her. She nervously walked over to the man. "Excuse me sir I think I'm your daughter." She said in a rather small and scared voice. "Um... Brintessa Lynn?" The man asked. "Yeah." She answered. "Hi, Brintessa. Im Kurt. Kurt Angle." The man said then paused. "Im your...your...dad." He said finished softly. Tessa pulled out her camera. My mom wanted me to take a picture of us together for the first time so I could put it in my new locket that she gave me." She said shy. "Alright, let me find someone to take the photo." Kurt said and then asked a security guard to take the photo. Brintessa put the camera away. "So I guess we should go get your stuff." Kurt said and they both began to walk to the bag claim. After they got her stuff Tessa and Kurt began to walk outside to the awaiting Limo. "Wow!" Brintessa yelled as Kurt opened the door for her. "Famous people almost always ride in Limos." He said with a laugh. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At home after a 2 hour drive. ~  
  
"So, What do you like to do?" Kurt asked Tessa. "Bowling; Hanging out. The regular teen stuff." She answered. "I see. IM a wrestler. So, I like to work out and hang with my buddies." He told her. "Oh." Was all the reply he got. "Why don't we go put your stuff away in your new room and figure out what kinds of stuff you'll need to pack?" Kurt suggested as he grabbed her bags and headed up the beautiful staircase. "What do you mean 'Pack? Are we going somewhere?" She asked confused. "Yeah, IM a wrestler for the WWE. I'm on vacation right now but I gotta be out in Chicago tomorrow for promotional stuff and then Tuesday night IM starting back to work. I have to tape a show. It will be your world debut as Brintessa Lynn Angle." He said as he finished unpacking one suitcase. "Angle?" Brintessa said to herself softly. "My last name is Bennett." Brintessa corrected him. "Actually I went and changed it to Angle." Kurt told her as he grabbed another suitcase. "Why?" She asked him not understand why he would do that. "Well, most kids have their dad's last name. I just figured since I'm your dad... I mean your Mom thought it was a good idea." Kurt said hoping she wouldn't be upset over it. "Oh, I see." Was all the reply Kurt got from her. Once they finished putting Brintessa stuff away Kurt told her what kinds of things she would need to pack. Brintessa just nodded her head and began to pack the few things she would need. Kurt then went and began packing his own things. Once they where both finished packing Kurt began to make dinner. A few things where said but for the most part there was silence.  
  
Once dinner was over Kurt Put in a movie so he and Tessa could spend a little more time together. Brintessa ended up falling asleep on the couch. Kurt smiled at the sleeping figure and went to get a blanket. He whispered goodnight and went up to his own room to sleep.  
  
~ The next morning~  
  
When Kurt woke up he quickly made breakfast and finished packing. He got dressed and then went into the living room to wake up Brintessa. "Brintessa, Its time to wake up. I have breakfast made for us already. Hurry and get dressed so we can eat and go to the airport. I don't want to be late." Kurt said all in one breath. "I don't wanna go to the park!" She yelled. It was obvious that she was dream. "Brintessa, its time to get up. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry." Kurt said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Brintessa slowly opened her eyes. She sat up fast as her eyes came in contact with Kurt's. Kurt nervously stared at her as she looked around the room. "Now I remember where I am." She said softly. "You had me worried there for a second." Kurt said then walking into the kitchen. "Go get changed so we can eat. We have to hurry or we'll miss the flight." Kurt told her. "All right" Brintessa said as she slowly went up the stairs. When she was finished getting dressed they both quickly ate and then left for the airport.  
  
They finally got through the last of the security and headed off to find there waiting area. "Its Kurt Angle!" Two girls screamed running up to him and begging for his autograph. "Who's the little girl?" One of them asked. "Watch the show Thursday and you'll know" Was all Kurt said before walking off with Brintessa. "How often dose that happen?" She asked. "A lot." Kurt answered with a sigh. "Just my luck." She said and rolled her eyes. Just then Brintessa cell phone rang. "Hey its Tessa." She answered the phone. "Sam! It's so good to hear a familiar voice." She said. "Yeah, everything is going ok so far. My dads name is Kurt Angle and he is some famous wrestler." She paused again while Sam spoke. "Yeah, he changed my last name. I sorta got a feeling that he would... No, I just figured since my dad is a guy that he'd be macho like all the rest of the men in this world... As, in "must have the kid named after them in some way shape or form...Yeah I was only teasing." She said. "Hey, look IM getting ready to leave for Chicago... Yeah he's got some work thing there Tuesday. I'll talk to you later Sam. Bye!"  
  
Brintessa said the hung up the phone. "Sam a boyfriend?" Kurt asked curious. Brintessa laughed. "Sam is short for Samantha. She is my best and only friend." She told him as they boarded the plane. "I hate planes." She said as the plain made a turn in the air. Kurt laughed. "What?" She asked. "I have to go on planes all the time." He told her. "Your kidding me. I thought this was a one time thing cause we was in Florida and you needed to be in Ohio by tomorrow." Tessa said kinda shocked. "Nope. I always take a plane. I think after about a month you'll be adjusted to the constant feeling of jet-lag." Kurt teased. "Yea, I hope." Tess said and went back to reading. When they landed in Ohio Tess was happy to be off the plane. "It's about damn time." She muttered as they went into the terminal.  
  
Kurt nodded towards two guys that were standing at the baggage claim. "Who are they?" Tess asked eyeing the two guys." Brock and John. I work with them." Kurt said. "Oh, so they are more wrestlers?" She asked, Kurt nodded and led her over to them. "Hey guys what's up?" Kurt greeted them. "Not much bro. Whose the kid?" John asked. "Kid? Excuse me IM almost 17." She said. Tess hated it when people called her a kid. "She's um, my, er a..." Kurt stumbled to try and find the right words. "Talk much Angle?" Brock teased. Kurt decided to change the subject, "Are we ready to go?" Everyone nodded and got into a rental car. Tess didn't like being around so many guys, so she sat in the back and put her headphones on, soon she fell asleep.  
  
"Well, who is she?" John asked looking at a sleeping Tess. "Yeah it is great weather." Kurt said. He knew the guys would know something was up but he was hoping ti would get them off the subject of Brintessa. "Kurt, what is up with you? Every time we bring up that girl you always act funky." Brock said. "Dude. Funky?" John said teasing Brock about his choice in words. "Shut up John, you are so stupid." Brock said annoyed. John burst out laughing. "Cena, HUSH!" Brock said and looked out the window. "Tell us Kurt." John said impatiently. "Damn it you two! She's my damn niece!" Kurt yelled frustrated. "Niece?" Brintessa said waking up after hearing the guys yell. "Yeah, you know your Mom is my sister!" Kurt said giving her "The eye." 'Please go along with me.' Kurt thought. "Um, what are you talking about?" Brintessa looked at him strangely. Brock and John both looked confused. Tess looked at all of them and repeated , "What are you talking about?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you Kurt's niece?" John asked, Tess saw the look on Kurt's face. "Yeah." She said and went back to listening to music.  
  
Kurt sighed in relief and parked the car at the arena. "See ya inside dork." Brock yelled to Kurt as he and John walked in the door to the arena. "Thanks." Kurt said to Tess. "No problem. I just, um, why did you lie?" Tess asked him. "Cause I don't want them to know yet. I have everything planned out. IM gonna tell the world about you Tuesday night at the taping of smack down." Kurt said Grabbing his gear. He had to set up his things, Take a few pictures and help set up the props. Tess nodded, "Can I go look around? I really don't wanna sit in a room and do nothing." She said "All right. Just keep your cellphone on and don't tell anyone anything." Kurt said. "Don't worry." She said and headed off to explore.  
  
She turned a corner only to get knocked to the ground after running into someone. Tess looked up to see a big guy, his face showed no emotion. He didn't even help her up. Tess quickly stood up and dusted her jeans off. "Thank you for knocking me down, you jerk!" She wasn't about to let some guy walk all over her. He gave her a cocky smirk and backed her against the wall. Tess tried not to show she was terrified. He leaned in so his face was inches from hers. "Listen, bitch, you don't wanna mess with me." He started, Tess tried to get away but he blocked her. "I don't think so, honey." He smirked as he roughly kissed her. Tess tried to fight him but her was way to strong for her. When he pulled away and smirked, Tess' anger got the better of her. She spit in his face. He glared at her, and slapped her. Tess whimpered and grabbed her red cheek. "You should no better then to do that to me." He said cruelly, Tess tried not to show weakness by crying but it wasn't working to good. The guy went to kiss her, "You better step away from her before I kill ya. Morgan."  
  
Tess looked up with tears in her eyes and saw the guy from earlier. "What are you going to do, Lesnar? F-5 me?" Matt smirked. "Piss me off and I will, I saw you beating up on a pretty girl, and I wasn't about to sit back and watch." Brock and Matt were now face to face. "That little, bitch spit in my face." He yelled and went to grab Tess. "I advise you to take a walk, before I beat the living hell out of you!" Brock got in front of me. Matt glared at Brock then looked at Tess. "This is far from over." Matt glared at Tess and then walked off. "You gotta be more careful." Brock said. "I... he ... you..." Tess stuttered. "Come on. Stick with me and no one will hurt you." Brock said reaching his hand out for hers.  
  
Tess looked at his hand and backed more against the wall. "Tess IM not going to hurt you, I promise." Tess still didn't do anything. She simply hung her head and tried not to cry. "He kissed me." She began to cry.  
  
Diffrentascanbe: "Holy cr-!" Brock stopped himself. "Brock what the hell did you do to her? Kurt's gonna kill you!" John said walking up from no where. "I didn't do anything." Brock said angry. "Yeah, sure. The grass is purple and you didn't do anything." John said. "Matt ... he ... he..." Tess stopped herself. She was to devastated to say anything. Her first kiss had been from an asshole. John looked confused he noticed Tess crying and went over to him. He put his arms around her and she immediately stiffened John noticed this and quickly let her go. Tess couldn't take it anymore she ran away from them, she didn't know where she was going all she knew is that she didn't want to be here. She wanted her best friend, and her cat. But most importantly she wanted her Mom.  
  
"What the hell?" Kurt asked after feeling something run into his backside. "Not again." Tess said as she picked herself up off the floor. "Damn, for being a girl she can run pretty freaking fast." John said as he and Brock finally caught up to her. "What the hell is going on?" Kurt asked after turning around. He looked at Tess then at Brock and John. "What did you do to her? I'll kill you I swear if you even laid a finger on my dau-" Kurt caught himself. And stopped. He turned to Tess. "Hunny, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Kurt asked putting his hands on her cheeks and wiping away her tears with his ruff thumbs. Tess shrugged and walked away. Kurt glared at Brock and John. "What the hell, did you do?" He yelled. "I did nothing, Kurt. It was all him."John said and pointed at Brock. "I didn't do shit! Matt did it all." He said.  
  
"Crap spreads fast around the W.W.E. don't it?" Matt said walking up behind the three. They all jumped and turned around fast. "You better get the hell out of here before I lose my cool and kick your ass" Brock yelled. "What for being an ass to that kid who ran into me?" Matt laughed. "I told you! He did it! Not me! See! See! See!" Brock said. "OK calm down cracker jack man." John said. "What the hell did you do to her?" Kurt asked ready to explode. "Why do you care so much? She was probably just so stupid slut." Matt said. "My daughter is not a slut!" Kurt yelled. Everybody's heads snapped up, and looked at Kurt. Kurt sighed frustrated. "Damn it! She is my daughter! It's a long damn story! OK?!" Kurt yelled getting angry. he looked at Matt and shoved him against the wall. "What did you do to my daughter?!" He yelled, and punched him in the jaw. Brock and John tried to get him of Matt but Kurt shoved them away and continued to beat up on Matt. Matt tried to cover up, but it wasn't working. Kurt was going to make sure Matt never laid another hand on his daughter. "I'm sorry!" Matt yelled. "I bet you are!" Kurt replied back. After about 10 min. Two security guards broke them up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?! The show dosnt start for another ... oh I dunno... 24 hours!" Paul yelled after they where broken up. "Don't worry about it." Kurt said. "Quick somebody call 911! I think Matt is gonna explode!" John yelled being his normal self. "IM gonna go find Brintessa and make sure she's OK." Brock said. "I'll go with you. I have a feeling there's gonna be a lecture here in about 2 seconds." John said and they both took off in search of Tess. Tess walked around outside the arena feeling frustrated. "Who the hell does he think he is?" She asked herself, just thinking about the jerk made her want to cry. She sighed and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She hater being here she wanted to go home."This looking around ain't getting us anywhere." John said. "Well, we could yell out her name." Bock suggested. "Brilliant idea Instine. We'll just go around the arena yelling "KURT'S DAUGHTER! WHERE ARE YOU?" People just glared at him as if he was a retard. "Been smoking a little Crack have we?" ChavoJr., walking by. "You know it! 'Veva la rosa'!" John yelled just make Chavo mad. Chavo simply put his thumb and pointer finger together and placed them near his lips then walked away. "He's the crack head! The only thing I am is the doctor of 'Thuganomics'." John said acting like a punk. "Little 'Word-Life' freak." Chova yelled as he went into his dressing room.  
  
"Can we get back on the search for whatever the heck her name is now?" Brock asked. "Sure thing, Sherlock." John said and began to act like a detective. Brock rolled his eyes and followed John. They looked for almost a half hour and had no luck. "I give up, that damn girl just vanished." John said and headed back to the arena. Brock grabbed him by his jersey and continued to search. "Damb man! She must not wanna be found." John said. "Lets look outside!" Brock said. John rolled his eyes and followed Brock out the door. "Kurt's daughter?!?" Brock called then gave John a cheesy grin. "Go away!" They herd a voice call. "OK dude. Is it just me or did that trash can just talk?" John asked. Brock rolled his eyes. He moved the trash can out of the way to show it was only Brintessa sitting on the ground hidden behind the trash can.  
  
Tess looked at them then looked at the ground. "Tess what are you doing?" Brock asked, she merely shrugged and stood up. "I need to be alone, but that wont happen because I have to many people bugging me!" She yelled and started to walk away. "She wants to be alone. Lets go now." John said and walked int he opposite direction. Brock grabbed both of them at the same time. "OK. First things first. What the hell is your name?" Brock said. It was bugging the heck out of him. "IM brintessa." She answered. "OK, nextly. It's not safe out here. Why don't you come inside? I promise I wont let Matt or anyone else hurt you." Brock said. "I wanna be alone! I wanna think!" She yelled angry. A few seconds later she dropped to the ground and began crying.  
  
~With Paul, Kurt and, Matt~  
  
"Now that I have made myself perfectly clear... Get out of my site and stay away from eachother!" Paul yelled. They both jerked away from he security guards and walked in opposite directions. "Now where did those three run off to?" Kurt said to himself. "Who you looking for Kurt?" ChavoJr., walking out of his room. "Brock, John and a little girl who sorta looks like me." Kurt told him. "Oh well, I saw that little Word-life freak and Brock looking around for someone. They kept calling out "Kurt's daughter where are you?" Last I saw was them go out side into the alley back behind this place." Chavo informed Kurt.  
  
~Back with Tess~  
  
John and Brock looked at each other, they were confused. Brock walked over and got on his knees in front of Tess. He picked her head up so she was looking at him."What's wrong, sweetie?" Brock asked concerned. "I don't wanna be here." She said quietly and started to cry more. "Crap, Brock I have to get ready for my match, look take care of her and don't scare her. I'll see ya later Tess." John waved and walked off. "That stupid little dork. Are show don't even go on till tomorrow. Don't take him for real. He just aint one of those sentimental kind of guys." Brock said. "OK so tell me, What's going on inside that head of yours" Brock asked her. "I miss my Mom." Tess cried.  
  
"What happened? Why isn't she here with you? A re her and Kurt not married?" Brock asked. "No, there not. M y Mom is sick. She is gonna die really soon. So my Mom found my dad...Kurt Angle ... and asked him to take me so she wouldn't have to leave me as an orphan. I don't really know the story between them." Tess said threw tears. Brock nodded and still a little confused. "C'mon, I'll take you to my locker room to lay down." Tess looked at him. "I don't think so." She stood up and wiped her tears away. Brock sighed. "Tess IM not going to hurt you, you know that." Tess looked at him and nodded, she didn't really care anymore. She followed Brock back to his locker room. On the way they happened to pass Matt Morgan. Tess immediately started to get scared. Tess backed herself against the wall.  
  
"Leave Matt!" Brock yelled getting in front of Tess. "Come on Brock. We usta be friends. Why don't you and me take Kurt's so called 'Daughter' back to my locker room and have some fun with her?" Matt said. Brock's head was filled with bad thoughts. He shook his head to clear his mind. "No, Matt. Get out of here!" Brock yelled again. Matt didn't go anywhere he shook his head and smirked. Tess was scared to death. She was starting to not trust any guy. "I know you want me, girl."Matt said, "And I know Brock want's you to." He smirked. "GET OUT OF HERE MATTHEW!" Brock yelled stepping close to him. Brock glared down into his eyes. John ran up and took Tess by the arm. "Come on I'm getting you outa here before something bad happens." Was all he said.  
  
John made sure Brock saw him leave with Tess and then took her to his room. Tess was now scared out of her mind, she was in a room with a guy. All alone. She immediately went for the door. "Tess, it's OK. You know I wont hurt you. You do know that right?" Tess sighed and turned to face him. "I don't know who to trust." She said quietly. "Me." John smiled. Tess took a deep breath then sat down on the couch. "Wanna talk about what happened with you and "messed up Matt" ?" John asked. "He kissed me. I don't want to. He made me. "It was terrible. My first kiss was by and asshole." She took a deep breath and told herself not to cry. "Your Kidding me? That creep kissed you? WO ... hold up. Did you say first kiss? You've never been kissed before and your like what 19?" John asked. "16." Tess blushed. "Your kidding? 16!" John said. "Yeah, how old are you? 18?" Brintessa asked. "I wish. Im 23 freaking years old." John said. "Im old!" He finished. "That's not old. That's like not even middle aged." Tess said. "If I die when I'm 46... 23 is middle aged." John said trying to be stupid. Tess laughed a little and looked at the floor. "you laughed." John laughed. John sat beside her and thought of something to say. "I never knew Kurt had a daughter." John finally said something. "I never knew I had a dad." Tess sighed. "Well, how long you know your dad?" John asked. "Not even a week." Tess said standing up. "Can I use your bathroom?" She asked, John nodded towards the bathroom. When Tess came out of the bathroom John was gone, she sighed and walked out the door.  
  
Tess began to walk away in search of something to do. "Got ya!" Was the only thing she heard? Her vision went black. She kicked and screamed until the person taped her mouth shut. "Shut up or I swear I'll beat your ass as if there's no tomorrow." The voice said. It was a guy. She new the voice. "No...Leave her blind folded." The voice said again. Tess was scared. "Im gonna take the tape off you mouth. DON'T scream." A voice that she didn't know told her. She was to scared to do anything so she nodded. The man slowly took the tape off her mouth. "What's your name?" The voice asked. She said nothing. "Don't play games with me! What's your name!?!" The voice asked again. "Bri-Bri-Brintess-tess-tessa." She stuttered. "Aww is someone scared?" The voice she thought she new asked. "Where am I? Who are you two?" She asked. "Oh come on. I know you know who I am." The voice said then kissed her. Tess tried to fight him but realized her hands were tied. She felt one of them start to unbutton her shirt.  
  
She started to panic. When the guy pulled away she tried to scream but only got slapped. She felt tape being put back on her mouth. She backed away from the people only to trip over something and crash onto the hard cement floor. "Crap!" The unfamiler voice said. They took off her blind fold to find her eyes closed. "I got an idea." One of the men said. He then took the tape and ripped it off as fast as she could. Her eyes shot open as she screamed as loud as she could. She fought against the ropes that bound her. She desperately wanted to hold her now 'HOT' mouth. Her heart rate picked up as she say Matt and Nathan in front of her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried to be brave but she couldn't. she let a tear roll down her face. Nathan and Matt laughed at the sight of her fear. "Please, Please dont hurt me!" Tess begged. Matt and Nathan laughed. "Oh don't hurt me." Matt mocked her. "We are not going to hurt you." Nathan smiled. "Were gonna make you feel good." Matt finished for him and smirked. Tess' eyes widened. She swallowed hard. "Please, I dont want to. Im begging you. Just let me go." Tess begged as more tears fell. "Hmm... How bout... NO!" Matt said as he and Nathan both started laughing. "Put her on the bed Nate." Matt said getting her up on her feet. Tess gasped. Nathan took Tess over and tied her to the bed. Then he started unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.  
  
Tess tried her best to fight them but every time she did she would get hit. She gasped when Nathan took her shirt off. Matt smirked and came forward. Nathan then went to start undoing her bra. "Here." Matt said handing him a pocket knife. Nathan slipped it carefully along the piece of fabric inbweet her chest. Tess was now crying hysterically. She really didn't want to be here why did all this have to happen? "Now Tess, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Matt smirked she tried to kick him but only got a hard slap from Nathan. "You little brat. IM telling you this once and once only. Don't fight us, we are much stronger, and we will seriously hurt you." Nathan said cruelly. Nathan began kissing her as Matt used the knife to take her jeans off. "Mmm ... you're right Matt. She's definitely a good kisser." Nathan said after pulling away. Tessa began to shiver. She felt so cheap laying there practicly naked in front of these two men. They both stood back and starred at her. "I'll leave. Let you have her fro a while Nate. Cause nothing personal but I'd don't wanna see 'the real you.'" Matt said and left to ge to his real locker room.  
  
Nathan locked the door after he left. Nathan licked his lips as he looked her over. She pulled as hard as she could against the ropes. "Please don't! I don't wanna lose my virginity this way. please." Tess begged. "You aint no virgin. You know as good as I do that your some 21 year old prostitute." Nathan laughed. She pulled as hard as she could against the ropes. "Please don't! I don't wanna lose my virginity this way. please." Tess begged. "You aint no vergin. you know as good as I do that your some 21 year old prostitute." Nathan laughed. Tess' mouth dropped. "A what?!" She yelled.  
  
"You think IM stupid or something? I know you want this as bad as me." He smirked and sat on her waist. Tess was scared and angry, what was he planning on doing to her? Nathan began to cut off the only clothing she had left on her body. He smiled and he placed his hands on her naked stomach. He ran his hands up and over her chest then back down to her stomach. Tess could feel that Nathan was beginning to get turned on. He placed his hands on her chest and began to rub and squeeze her. Tess wanted so bad to kick him, to hit him. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to fight him.  
  
"Stop it!" He yelled and slapped her. She whimpered and cried harder, she hated to cry it showed weakness, and she was not weak. Tess began to breath hard as she felt the wait of him lift from her waist. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she heard his pants hit the floor. She was to afraid to look. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was all some awful dream she would wake up from. Tess cringed as she felt the naked form of Nathan get back on top of her. Tess began to breath hard as she felt the wait of him lift from her waist. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she heard his pants hit the floor. She was to afraid to look. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was all some awful dream she would wake up from. Tess cringed as she felt the naked form of Nathan get back onto of her. Tess eyes were closed tightly when she felt Nathan slap her. "Look at me!" He barked, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "IM to young for this!" She yelled. "Give me a break!" "I am only 16!" Nathan smirked "Yea, and IM 17!" "Im not kidding. Look at my ID "Tess said praying this would be her miracle. Nathan got of her and went to look.  
  
"Holy Crap!" Nathan yelled. "Am I still lying?" Tess asked. Nathan glared at her and picked his phone up. "Get your ass down here right now Matt!" Nathan yelled, two minutes later someone was knocking on the door. "What?" Matt asked and smirked at me. "Done already," Nathan glared at him. "You said she was in her 20's!" "I never said that, who cares anyway? She is hot and deserves this." Nathan shook his head and put his pants on. "I refuse. This is career suicide." And with that he walked out leaving Tess with a smirking Matt.  
  
"So what if your...16." Matt said and began to take his clothes off. "No! Please! Stop!" Tess begged and screamed and she pulled at the ropes. Her hands and ankles where red. Finally Tess stopped fighting against the ropes. She wore herself out from fighting against them. Matt smirked and sat on the bed. "That's a good girl." He rubbed her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Matt roughly wiped them away. "Why are you crying? You asked for this," Tess looked at the ceiling and said "How did I deserve this? What is so damn good about me?!" She yelled. Matt slapped her "Shut up!" Tess started to cry harder and wished she was dead, instead of being here.  
  
"Your hot and you spit in my face. There, now that's two reasons why I should have sex with you. good enough?" Matt asked Tess who now had heavy eyes from having used all her energy on fighting against the ropes on her hands and feet. "It's no use. So give up. your mine." Matt said getting on top of her. Tess couldn't breath, he was to damn heavy for her. she felt him start to touch her on her most sensitive spot, her eyes snapped shut. She felt Matt spread her legs apart. Tess whimpered and she felt his face come close to her sensitive spot. "Shut up!" Matt yelled and smacked her thigh near the butt area.  
  
Tess let tears roll down her face as Matt began to suck on her. She wanted so badly to close her legs, she felt like a 2 dollar whore. She felt Matt start to kiss his way up. She froze when he kissed her on the lips roughly. She tasted herself and it made her want to puke. this was not the way she imagined her first time, not at all. She felt Matt's hardness rub against her. It made her cringe. "Please I'm begging you don't do this." She said as Matt began to position himself at her entrance. "And what are you going to do about it?" He smirked down at her. "Anything." She cried. Matt laughed. "Nope not good enough." He said as he snapped his hips forward and entered her. Tess screamed out in pain. As he took her virginity.  
  
"Crap, your tight!" Matt said as he arched his back. Tess cried and screamed. She tried yet again to break free of the hold the ropes had on her. Yet nothing happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She tossed and turned underneath him as tears pored out of her eyes. She whimpered in pain as Matt began to move himself in and out. Tess couldn't believe this heartless human being, he just took her most priced possession. And didn't care at all. Matt's lips covered hers again and this time she bit down hard on his lower lip, and drew blood. He growled and slapped her hard. She was not going to give up, she was a fighter. "You are a sick bastard!" She yelled at him. He laughed coldly and started to move faster in her. It hurt like hell, and Matt knew this, and was loving the way he was torturing her. Matt then began to suck on her chest. He bit down on her nipple hard making her scream. She cried harder and harder and he began to move faster and faster.  
  
The knots in Tess' stomach where growing bigger and bigger. Matt laughed as he hurt her more and more. "I hate you!" She screamed at him. he laughed and ignored her cries. "Scream my name!" He yelled "Never!" She said and spit in his face once again. He growled as he fingernails dug into her waist. He loved the way she was crying it turned him on more and more. "Scream my name or I'll continue this torture." He said in her ear. Tess cried harder and wanted this to be over with. "Matt." She said quietly. "LOUDER!" he yelled, she cried harder "Matt!" She said louder. "Not good enough." "Matthew!" She screamed.  
  
Matt let himself explode inside of Tess as she screamed his name. Matt pulled out of her and stood up. "If I cut the ropes off what are you gonna do?" Matt asked with his hand rubbing himself. "I wont run I promise." Tess said. She'd stay there just as long as he wouldn't do that again. "All right. Matt said and began to cut the ropes off of her. "If you say anything, I swear I'll make you wish you were never born." He took the ropes off. 'I already wish I was,' Tess thought to herself. Tess sat up and began to hold herself. "What's your problem?" Matt asked in a mean voice. "It hurts! Why dose it hurt?!?!" She screamed as tears rolled from her eyes. "Hello! Are you really that stupid? And look... I even popped your cherry." Matt laughed pointing out the blood stain on the bed. She looked at the blood and started to cry again. "You are a sorry excuse for a human being!" She screamed. "You know what... Hear take your clothes and leave. If you tell anyone I swear I'll deny every word and then later I'll take you again and hurt you worse!" Matt said then threw her clothes at her.  
  
Tess couldn't move it hurt to bad, she laid back down. "What are you doing? I said leave!" He yelled. Tess sat up slowly. "I would if I could walk! You asshole!" She yelled. "IM getting sick of your smart mouth!" Matt said and slapped her once again. "Hi Matthew. I think you have some company." Came a voice from the door. Tess couldn't see as to who it was. She just tried to hide herself from whoever it was. "Nathan?" Matt said not turning around. He hoped he was wrong. "And Brock and John AND Kurt. Kurt's her dad Matt. Did you know that?" Nathan said. He walked over and grabbed a blanket off a top shelf. "Here Tess. I'm real sorry. I tried to find your dad as fast as I could but it looks like IM too late." Nathan said hanging his head.  
  
"Daddy." Tess cried. She new she sounded like a little kid but she didn't care. He's all she new at this point. Kurt ran over to her. "Brintessa are you all right baby? I was so scared when Nathan came and told me what Matt was doing to you. IM sorry I wasn't here faster." Kurt rambled on and on. Brock and John immediately attacked Matt. Tess started to cry, there was to much drama. "Don't blame yourself, Kurt. It's my fault." Tess wailed. "No, it's not, Tess." Kurt hugged her and rubbed her back. "I haven't been here a week and I was fucking raped!" She yelled. Kurt said nothing else he launched at Matt. "You fucking basted! IM gonna kill you." Kurt yelled. "I thought I told you two to..." Paul stopped when he saw a little girl sitting on a bed with a blanket around her. "What the hell!" Paul yelled in his whinny voice. "Matt fucking raped her! He raped my daughter! IM gonna kill him!" Kurt screamed as he continued to punch Matt in the nuts. "IM gonna make sure you can never hurt my baby again!" Kurt yelled. "He did what! You have a..." Paul fainted.  
  
Tess wrapped the blanket tighter around her as everything started to get hectic. She was dirty, tired, sore and hurt, both physically and mentally. She felt someone touch her shoulder she jumped and turned to see Brock. "Please don't hurt me. Please." Brintessa begged. She was scarred. "IM not gonna hurt you." Brock said reaching out for her. Tess closed her eyes and backed away from him. "Tess you know IM not like that jerk." He nodded towards Matt who was getting his ass kicked by John and Kurt. "I need to get you out of here." "No not alone. I want my... Dad." Tess finished softly. Kurt turned around after the word "dad" reached his ear. "Tess Baby..." Kurt never finished. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Mr. Angle?" A police man said from behind Kurt. "That's me." He said looking up. "We'll need to take your daughter to get evidence and to make sure she isn't hurt or pregnant!" The police man told him. Kurt froze. 'No.' Was all Kurt could think. "Matt's not that stupid. He used protection. Here. Your proof is in the trash-can." Nathan said. Kurt sighed in relief. Tess' clothes where taken and well and the pocket Knife and the bed sheet. When they where don't collecting what they needed. They handcuffed Matt and told Tess it was time to go. Tess stood up with the blanket around her, and fell back on the bed. "It hurt's." She said quietly. Kurt nodded and picked her up gently. On the way out Tess didn't even look at Matt, she knew he was staring a hole though her. She was going to be in so much trouble when he got out of jail. Kurt picked up Tessa and carried her to the Police car. "Every thing is gonna be OK." Kurt said as he kissed her forehead. "I hope so." Was all Tess said as she laid her head on Kurt's shoulder. Once at the police station, Tess went into a bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans and white T-shirt. She came out still feeling dirty, she needed a shower, and she didn't want to be here. She wanted to crawl in a hole and die, because her life was fucked up. She saw her dad, along with Kurt and John arguing with a police officer. She slowly walked over behind them. They never saw or heard her. She cleared her throat to get their attention. They turned around and looked at her. "How you doing Tess?" John asked. "As good as can be expected." She said with a forced smile. The test will begin shortly." A guy said walking up to the group of men. "OK." Tess said. Kurt could tell she was afraid. "Don't be scared baby. Everything is gonna be fine. Matt wont hurt you any more." Kurt said hugging her. Tess just cried on his shoulder. "All right Brintessa. Its time to go." The man said. "I don't wanna be alone with a guy." Tess said grabbing Kurt tightly. IM sorry, sweetie. They wont allow us to go in." Kurt felt his heartbreak, he didn't want to make her go. "Let's go Miss." The officer said. Tess reluctantly let Kurt go and followed the man into the room. She walked in and there was many other officers in there to. She nervously sat in a chair, and waited for them to say something. "We'll need you to get undressed." One of them said. "No, I don't want to." Tess said. She began to cry. She just wanted to go home. I refuse to get naked in front of another guy! You cant make me! And I wont!" Tess yelled and put her head in her hands. "I know you are upset but-" One of the officers started but was cut off by Tess, "UPSET?! I WAS FUCKING RAPED! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK IM GOING TO COME IN HERE AND STRIP DOWN LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED?!" Tess yelled. Kurt, Brock and John could hear her screaming and they all felt real bad for her. Look if you want Matt behind bars for good you have to." One of them said. "We don't want to force you. But we really need you to let us." Another said calmly. "So now you want to force me? Just like Matt did. WHY do I even need to be naked?!" Tess yelled not wanting to cry anymore. She hated crying, that was showing she was weak. We aren't gonna force you BUT we have to do this. Your a minor. You honestly don't have a vote if you do this or not. Your dad dose." The man said getting a little angry.  
  
"Tough!" Tess yelled and crossed her arms. One officer shook his head and went to the door as soon as he opened it Kurt was right there wanting to know what happened. "Sir, your daughter doesn't want to take her clothes off." He said, "WHY THE HELL DOES SHE NEED TO?!" Kurt yelled, "We must examine her, to make sure she was raped" Officer said. "To make sure? Wait you don't believe my daughter?" Kurt got in the officers face. "It's also to make sure she's OK and to see if we can find any traces of Matt's semen. We also are running test to make sure she isn't pregnant and doesn't have aids or h.i.v." The man say trying to stay calm. Kurt looked past him into the room and saw Tess with her head in her hands. "Does she really need to do this?" Yes," He said. "Without evidence its very possible the court will find Matt innocent." He finished. "No! He'll hurt me again!" Tess yelled. Then Miss you need to take your clothes off." Tess looked at the ceiling and fought the tears that wanted to pour from her eyes. She slowly nodded, Kurt walked over and hugged her. "It is going to be fine, sweetie. Be strong." He said and gave her a squeeze. She nodded and followed a female officer into a separate room.  
  
Once inside the lady handed her a gown. Tess took it and starred at it. then she "No open the door." He said trying to get in. She ignored him and continued to look at herself. "Tess!" Brock yelled. "Damn it Brock I said go away!" She yelled wiping the tears from her face. went into the bathroom and changed. Once they were finished doing what they had to do Tess put her clothes back on in the bathroom. She leaned against the wall and started to cry. She looked in the mirror and saw a confused and hurt teen, she cried harder as she looked at her fucked up self."Tess?" Brock called from the other side of the door. "Are you all right? I can hear you crying all the way out here." He said. "IM fine." She said. "No open the door." He said trying to get in. She ignored him and continued to look at herself. "Tess!" Brock yelled. "Damn it Brock I said go away!" She yelled wiping the tears from her face  
  
"She's depressed." Brock told John as he walked up. "Tess, you aren't in there cutting your wrist are you?" John called. "No, IM just looking at myself in the mirror." She answered. "There Brock. See. She's fine. Now leave her alone." John said sitting down in a chair. Brock sighed and leaned on the door, then out of nowhere they heard the sound of glass breaking everyone jumped up and rushed to the door of the bathroom. Brock and John busted the door down and saw Tess in the corner in a ball with blood on her hands. there was glass everywhere. Kurt carefully walked over to her. "Tess why did you do that?" Kurt didn't want to make her madder. She looked up and she wasn't crying anymore. "I didn't like the person that was staring back at me." She said. "I'm a hazard to my self! Don't let me get me!" John sang until people started looking at him. "What I like Pink." John said sitting back down.  
  
"Come on Tess. Come out here with me. Let them clean up this mess you made." He said taking her hand. She ranked her hand away from him and stood up by herself. She walked out of the room and gave John a cold glare for singing that song."I'll take that as a "no I don't like pink." John said. Tess went and sat down. "Kurt, something ain't right with that girl. Someone needs to do something." Brock said as Kurt went and sat beside Tess. "Hmm..." John said out-loud. "Take cover everyone. John's thinking." Brock teased. John made no remarks back. He was off in space. "Tess we need to clean this up." He pointed to the blood on her hands. Tess looked down at her hands and laughed at the blood. Everyone looked at her as if she grew another head. Here." Brock said tossing him a cream that they use every-time they get cut open. "Thanks" Kurt said opening it. "This will probably burn." Kurt warned Tess."Like I haven't felt enough pain." She muttered. "Can we please get the hell out of here?" She asked as he rubbed it on her hands. Kurt nodded and stood up."I'll go see." He walked out, Brock sat in Kurt's chair.  
  
Brock thought of something to say but before he could, Kurt came back in and said it was time to go. They all nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as Tess walked out her eyes met with Matt Morgan's.  
  
Tess froze. Matt stared anger at her. "IM gonna get you." Matt yelled. "Don't pay him any attention." John said putting his arm around her forcing her to walk forward to the car. They all got in and headed back to the hotel. "What did they say Kurt?" Brock asked. "Well, she not pregnant and she doesn't have and decease's. Matt did tare her pretty bad and she'll be sore for a while but they did find his semen inside her." Kurt said driving. "Umm, I guess that's good." John said sitting back.  
  
He looked over at Tess and gave her a bright smile. Tess rolled her eyes at him and looked out the window. She didn't know how everyone could be so happy, she was hurting. She needed time by herself, but she knew she would not be able to be alone for five minutes. Finally they pulled in at the hotel. "Kurt, I really really want to be alone for a while. Can I please have our room to myself for a little bit?" Tess practically begged. "All right but you have to stay there and don't do anything stupid. Kurt said getting out. "I wont." Tess waved good-bye and headed off to be alone.  
  
She unlocked the door and picked her bag up and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower. She stripped down and stepped in under the hot water. she sighed and let it calm her nerves. No matter how much she scrubbed she could still feel Matt all over her body. every time she thought about him she wanted to puke, now she even hated the name 'Matt.' After almost an hour of soaking in the hot water, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. she walked over to yet again another mirror. She used her hand to clear the steam that was all over it and when she did she gasped. her beautiful face was all bruised. she had a mark on her cheek from where Matt kept slapping her, and her eye was really blue and purple. she rummaged through her bag and found the one thing she hated but kept it just in case, make up. after the bruises were barley noticeable she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank.  
  
Tess went back into the Main room and sat on the bed. Her head hurt so bad from when she had fallen earlier. Tess turned on the t.v. and laid down for a nap. She soon fell into a restless sleep, her dreams were haunted by Matt's evil face, and everything that had taken place played over and over in her mind. She tossed and turned wanting so bad for everything to just stop. 


	4. Chapter 4 sexual content

Tess felt someone shaking her awake, she opened her eyes to see Kurt with a very worried face. "You okay, sweetie?" He asked concerned. "I hate it! Why me?!" She screamed. "I dunno?" Kurt said. "Thanx for all your help." She said sarcasticly. "Sorry. Im not inside Matt's head or i'de tell you." Kurt finished. Tess shook her head and stood up, and started to pace. "How long is he gonna be in jail?" She stopped to look at him, Kurt sighed, he didn't want to tell her. "Not very long." "Please tell me your kidding." She said. "Sorry, but unless his defense team suck he will only go for like...a year maybe 2." Kurt said. Tess could not believe this. She turned and looked out the window, a million thought's were going through her head. "Why is God against me?" She let a tear go down her cheek. "He's not." Kurt said. "Could have fooled me." Was all tess said.  
  
Tess sat in a chair just as there was a knock on the door. Kurt got up and opened the door. In came Brock and John, John of course had a huge smile on his face. Tess rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine and started to read. "Hows little miss beautifull doing?" John said trying to get her to smile. "Whatch it John!" Kurt yelled playfully punching him. "HA HA! John got in-trouble." Brock said. "I thought you where suposta be the next big thing. Not the next big baby." John said. "Why I otta..." Brock said. "You can't see me!" John said waving his hand in front of his face. Tess still didn't look up. "Morons." She muttered. Causing everyone to look at her. "What you guys act like your two." She said. "Thats cause we're what you teens call... "HANDSOME JOCKS" " John said taking his shirt off. "Oh, is that supposed to turn me on?" Tess raised an eyebrow. "Yes," John smirked. Tess rolled her eyes again and walked out on the balcony.  
  
Brock came up behind him and slapped him on the back of his head. "What?! I wanted her to smile." John rubbed his head. Brock shook his head and went out on the balcony, she was looking at the stars. He knew she was wishing on every one. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful. "Tess?" Brock said walking up beside her. "Why can't you people just leave me alone." She said angree and turned to leave. "Please dont go." Brock said. "Stay, talk to me." He finished. Tess sat down on a chair. "Talk about what?" She asked. He shrugged and sat in the chair beside her. "I wanna shopw you somthing." Brock said and pulled the side of his pants down so his hip was showing. He had a huge scar acrossed it. "What happened?" Tess asked. "My mom and dad where druggies when i was younger. My dad got stoned one night. He told me to get him a beer. I told him i din't think he should have any. He got angry and started to hit me. I fought back out of instinct. I hit him in the face. He sot a pocket knife and tried to stab me with it. I rolled out of the way as he went to slash me.. He ended up cutting my hip. Pretty bad to." Brock told her then staired at the ground.  
  
Tess felt bad for him, she wanted to hug him and make him feel better, but, she couldn't bring herself to. "IM sorry." She said quietly. "I kinda know what your going threw. After that I could trust anyone because the person i trusted most was the person who hurt me. You'r lucky. You still got someone to trust. Someone to hol you and let you know everything is gonna be just fine. Dont shut him out Tess. You need him and he needs you." Brock said gently placing his hand on her sholder.  
  
She looked at him and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. Brock sighed and watched her get up and walk to the other side of the balcony. "IM not shutting him out. I need time. That's all I need is time." She sighed and looked down at the busy city. She jumped when Brock leaned beside her. "I promise I wont hurt you. I'd never hurt you Tess." Brock said. "I know, I just... OK so maybe I dote know." Tess said looking away from him. They didn't say anything to each other for a little while.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! Hey foods here." John said as he came out. Brock nodded and John went back in. "You coming?" Tess shook her head no. "Nah, I'll be fine. Just go." She said. "Okay." Brock said and walked to the door. He looked at her one more time and went in. "Any luck?" Kurt asked. "Not really But she'll be all right in time. Trust me." Brock said as he sat down with his food. "Do you think I should go talk to her?" Kurt asked. "Not now. Give her some time to think. Maybe in a little bit. Just see if she'll come to you first." Brock said. "I guess your right." Kurt said and started to eat.  
  
Tess looked at her wrists, they were still red from the ropes. They hurt like hell if you touched them. She sat outside and looked at the stars. "Tess, you can come in ya know." Kurt said standing in the doorway. "I know, I just wanna stay out her though." Tess said looking at him. Pain filled her eyes. "Tess, I know this new family thing got off to a bad start and I'm really sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I swear." Kurt said bending down in front of her taking her head in his hands. "IM sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Kurt said. "Protect me from Matt or protect me threw out life?" Tess asked. Kurt took a deep breath. "Both." Kurt paused. "Tess I never new about you. I swear I would have been there if I would have known it. I wish I could take all the pain you went threw away. The pain of growing up without a dad. The pain of losing your Mom. The pain you went threw when Matt violated you and even the pain you feel right now. I cant take any of it away Tess. But if I could I'd do it in a heartbeat." Kurt now had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall. Tess saw his tears and did something she thought she would never do. She hugged him as they both cried. "I hate my life." She said quietly. "Tess, I know it's been messed up. But, we can get over this. Yes, it will be hard, but, we can do it. Together." Kurt said, she nodded slowly. "Now lets go in." She nodded again and followed him into the room.  
  
She walked over and sat on her bed and started to read. A minute later someone sat beside her. She looked over and John grinned at her. "Hi" She said softly. "Wassup?" John asked. "The sky look for yourself some time." She said and gave him a smartelic smile. "Oh my gosh! You made a joke and you smiled. Call 911 I think IM gonna pass out." John said and laid back on the bed. "Do you always act like a 12 year old or dose this side of you only come out around me?" Tess asked. "I don't like it when people are unhappy. So it's kinda both." John said sitting up and looking at her straight in the eyes. Tess just stared back into his eyes. "Yea, OK." She looked away.  
  
Kurt popped in a movie and they all sat quietly and watched. John put his arm around Tess, to make her more comfortable. Tess stiffened and slowly relaxed. Soon she was leaning against him and was sleeping. "Want me to move her?" Kurt asked when he saw her asleep. "No, no. It's OK." John smiled. Kurt shrugged and went back to watching the movie. Brock looked at John and Tess and started to get angry. "I umm... I'll be back." Brock said and got up. He walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"OK, Calm down Brock there's no way." He told himself. "I mean, there's no way she likes him and he probably don't even like her. He's probably just trying to help her get over whatever it is she's going threw." Brock said to himself. He took a deep breath then walked back in and sat down trying not to look. Brock sat and watched the movie. He kept his focus on the movie so he wouldn't look. Soon the movie was over. Brock said goodnight and head off to him room. He told Kurt he would come by tomorrow and they could all go to their promotional things as a group.  
  
"John did you ever get a room?" Kurt asked. "No. With everything that went on today I never did." John said. "All right you can sleep here." Kurt said and went to the bathroom to change. John took a deep breath as he stared down at Tess. John knew he shouldn't have feelings for a sixteen year old. That would be bad. He sighed and smoothed the hair out of her face. He gently laid her down on the bed and went to leave. "Don't go." He heard Tess say softly. He looked at her and realized she was still half asleep. He smiled and covered both their body's with a blanket soon he was sleeping to. Kurt walked out of the bathroom and looked at John and Tess. He raised and eyebrow and thought nothing of it. So he got into his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Brock laid in his bed thinking only of Tess. Her deep brown eyes. Her soft shiny black hair. Brock soon found himself very turned on. He couldn't help it. He new he would never get to sleep if he didn't do something about it.  
  
Tess opened her eyes slowly it was still dark out and she was not at all tired. She tried to move but realized their was a pair of arms around her waist. She slowly looked over her shoulder and saw John sleeping peacefully. She carefully slipped out of his arms and took her bag into the bathroom. She changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She walked out and took the key card and walked out the door. She walked into the lobby of the hotel and sat down. "What am I gonna do now? IM not tired and its only 3:00 am." She asked herself. She finally decided to ask the desk witch room Brock Lesnar was in so she could see if he snored. She new it was boring but she couldn't think of anything better . Tess got the room number and went to go find his room. She went up to the 3rd floor and began walking down the hall way. As she went further down she began to hear what sounded like a moaning noise. "Stupid teenagers." She said and kept walking untill she found his door. The noise was now very loud. She put her ear to his door only to release the moaning wasn't a sex craved teen. It was someone or something inside Brock's room making the noise.  
  
Tess thought this was a bad time so she turned around, that's when the noise stopped. She turned back to the door and debated on knocking or not. Without thinking she knocked fast. She heard Brock cursing on the other side and Tess bit back a laugh. A minute later the door flew open and she was face to chest with Brock. "Tess!" Brock was shocked. He went over to his bed quickly and grabbed a blanket to cover himself with. "Tess, how long have you been outside that door?" "Long enough." Tess scratched the back of her head and stood in the doorway. "Look, I can go if this is a bad time." She said. "NO! I mean no, it's not a bad time. stay," Brock said as he walked over and took her hand. Tess looked at him as if he had another head. Brock shut the door and looked at her. "So umm, how much did you hear?" He asked. "You moaning and then you yelling my name." Tess said. Brock blushed a deep shade of red. "You like me don't you?" Tess asked. "No, Tess IM not like that." Brock said. "Yea, OK. Well, IM sorry that I bothered you I'll go now." She said and walked to the door, Brock blocked her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked. "I want you to stay." Brock mumbled softly. "Huh?" Tess said not understanding him. Brock felt like a little kid that was just caught trying to take a cookie from the cookie jar. "I said, I want you to stay." Brock said frustrated. Tess looked at him and thought of something to say. "Brock, I, um, look," Tess couldn't find anything to say, she wanted to stay, God she did, but with what happened earlier she couldn't do this. "Brock I..." Brock cut her off by passionately kissing her. Tess didn't know what to do. She finally kissed him back. She didn't know why but she did know that she wanted to. She finally pulled away after about 2 min. "Wow" Was all she could say.  
  
"Stay with me, Tess." Brock said into her ear. "I need you, I want you." Brock said and kissed her jaw line. Tess was blanking. She didn't know what to do. Maybe it was a bad idea to come to his room after all. "Please Tess. Baby, I promise I wont hurt you." Brock pleaded as he let the blanket slide off of him. "All right, but not for long." Tess gave in. "Thank you so much baby." Brock said kissing her again.  
  
Brock took Tess by the hand and lead her to the bed. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. He continued to kiss her as his hand went up her thigh. Tess could feel everything, he had nothing on and she was feeling a little awkward. Brock finally got up to the button and zipper on her pants. He pulled away from there kiss. "Do you mind?" He asked her. looking into her eyes pleading with her. Tess swallowed hard and nodded he gently laid her on the bed. Then unzipped her pants. Tess tried to remember that it was Brock and not Matt. Brock pulled her jeans off and kissed her shaking lips softly. "It's okay, Tess. I wont hurt you." He whispered as he slid his hand into her panties. Brock gently rubbed Tess. He didn't wanna scare her. "Its OK Baby. Its just me." Brock said as he kissed her deeply. Tess moaned very softly against his lips. Brock slid a finger inside of her and she moaned again. He kissed her as he continued to move his finger in and out of her. Tess was moaning uncontrollably now. He slid in another finger and moved it in and out. he kissed her soft stomach as she moaned even louder. "Brock..." Tess moaned. "Brock I." Brock cut her off by kissing her. Brock knew she was closer to her climax so he slid his fingers out. "I know baby." Brock said, He removed her panties and began to use his mouth to please her. He let his tongue slide inside her. Tess moaned very loudly. She was very close at this point.  
  
Tess loved the way Brock was making her feel. Unlike Matt, Brock was gentle. Tess ran her fingers through his short hair as he sucked her. "Brock..." Tess moaned his name again. Brock moaned against her causing a small vibration. She couldn't take it much longer. "Brock I need to..." She moaned as he ran his tongue over her g-spot. Tess' breathing increased as she looked at the ceiling. "Brock!" She yelled as a powerful orgasm washed over her. Brock kissed his way up until he found her mouth again. he pulled her up with him as he pulled her shirt over her head. Tess leaned in and kissed Brock. He kissed her back as he unsnapped her bra. He gently laid her down on the bed and climbed onto of her. "Brock, I don't think I can do this." Tess said softly. Brock looked at her. "It's OK, baby. It might hurt at first but I promise I'll stop if you don't want to keep going."  
  
"All right, I'll try." Tess said looking into his eyes. She trusted him but she couldn't help but remember Matt. Brock new she was getting nervous so he kissed her softly as he slid inside of her. Tess let out a small whimper. "I don't like this." She said after pulling away from his kiss. "Why? Tess, IM not even in all the way. It will be fine, baby." He whispered in her ear. Tess closed her eyes. "Brock, IM not even healed from what Matt did to me." Tess let a tear fall down her face. "Please stop." Tess cried.  
  
"All right baby." Brock said and pulled out. He sat up and pulled Tess onto his lap. "It's OK baby. Please don't cry." Brock said rapping his arms around her. Tess laid her head on his shoulder. She tried to stop crying. "IM sorry but IM just not ready." She said looking into Brock' eyes. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear as she cried on his shoulder. "I need to go." She said softly. "No. Stay here. let me hold you." Brock tightened his grip on her. she nodded and they laid back down together. Brock covered up their body's and rubbed her belly.  
  
A few min. later the phone rang. "Hello?" Brock answered. "Brock its Kurt. Tess is gone." Kurt said in a very panicky voice. "Kurt calm down. She's here with me." Brock said trying to calm him down. "Why the hell is she with you. She didn't wake me or leave a note. I've been worried sick." Kurt said now a bit angry. "She needed someone to talk to. She didn't wanna wake you guys so she went o see if I was up. She herd the t.v. and knocked on the door. When I answered it I let her in and we've been here talking. I never new you guys didn't know. I'm really sorry." Brock lied. "OK, well look after her for me, will ya?" Brock sighed in relief "Yea, I'll keep her here. bye Kurt." Brock said and hung up. He looked at Tess and kissed her softly. "Everything is cool," he said and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Tess closed her eyes and tried to sleep. "What's wrong sweetie?" Brock asked. "IM not tired," Brock laughed. And kissed her forehead. "What do you want then?" She shrugged. "I want you to touch me." She said softly. Tess blushed and looked away from him. "Don't be shy, Tess," Brock said and made her look at him. "I want you to touch me. Down there." She flushed a light shade of pink. "Tess I..." 


	5. Chapter 5 sorry i was in a hurry

Before Brock could finish the phone cut him off again. He groaned and rolled over, he picked his cell and answered it. "Talk to me." Brock said. "Oh, um, hey, look it's not a good time," Brock said quietly Tess stood up and walked into the bathroom. "Look didn't I tell you not to call me?" Brock asked the mystery person as Tess came out fully clothed. "I'll call you back, no, IM going now. Good-bye." Brock hung up. "Where you going?" He stood up. "Brock, I think I should leave."  
  
"Why Tess?" Brock asked her. "You seem to be sorta busy tonight. I think it's better for you if I just leave. Besides what we did was wrong. I should have never done any of that Brock. IM sorry, I hope this doesn't ruin out friendship." Tess said then walked out the door. She slowly walked down the hall to the elevator.  
  
Tess debated on whether she should go back to her and her dad's room or just go for a walk. She sighed and found herself in front of her room. She quickly but quietly slipped her keycard in the door and snuck in. as soon as she went in she went into the bathroom and changed into her p. Js.  
  
She walked over to her bed where she had left John sleeping. She laid down beside him on the bed. Soon she felt John rap his arms around her. She stiffened. She was nervous. Soon she relaxed though and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
The brightness of the sun woke Tess up. She grumbled and rolled over and snuggled into a bare chest. Her eyes snapped open and she saw john sleeping peacefully she smiled and fell asleep. ~1 hour later~ "Cena get up. IM gonna shower and both of you better be up when I come out," Kurt said before going into the bathroom. John sighed and looked down at Tess who was sleeping.  
  
"Hey sexy, Its time to get up." John said rubbing her cheek. Tess opened her eyes slowly. She took in a deep breath and said. "Don't call me sexy." John laughed and sat up.  
  
"What do I call you?" John grinned. "Tess is fine." She said simply and grabbed her bag. "Uh, John, turn around so I can change." Tess said. John grinned and was going to protest until he saw her stern face he shook his head and turned around. Once he wasn't looking Tess quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a 'Word life' T-shirt john gave her. "OK, you can look." She said sitting on the bed. John grinned and turned around he was going to say something, but someone knocked at the door. "I'll be back." John said getting up to answer the door. John slowly begin to walk across the room over to the door. "Open the door Cena!" The person on the other side of the door called. Tess just shook her head and began to brush her hair.  
  
John opened the door and came face to face with Brock. "hey, man." Brock said. Tess heard Brock's voice, she stood up and went out on the balcony. "Is everyone ready? We have a long drive." Brock said as he walked in, he scanned the room, but didn't see Tess. "Where's Tess?" Brock asked. "I dunno, she was sitting on the bed a second ago. Kurt's in the bathroom so she couldn't be to many places." John said. Brock walked out on the balcony know that was the only possible place she could be.  
  
Tess saw Brock come out, but she acted like she never saw him "Why are you out here?" Brock asked standing beside her. She shrugged and felt nervous around him. Before she could say anything, not that she wanted to. Kurt came out and said to get their thing, cause they were leaving. They both nodded and went into the room. Tess picked up her bag and smiled at John. He smiled back and zipped his bag. "Okay, two in each car." Kurt said. "Can I drive? I don't wanna sit and wait." Tess said. "OK you and John in that car and me and Brock in this one," Kurt handed her the keys. Tess nodded and threw her things in the back-seat. John did the same and climbed in the passenger side.  
  
Tess got in and started the car. "OK where am I going?" Tess asked. "Just follow Brock in the midnight blue Jeep Liberty." John said. Tess nodded and pulled up behind Brock at the exit to the hotel parking lot.  
  
"OK, John. First thing, when you ride with me, you don't touch the radio. That is off limits. Got it?" Tess asked with her eyes on the road. John looked at her and grinned. "No prob." He nodded. "Good, then we should get along on this ride then. I don't care what you do. Just no touching the radio," Tess smiled. "Deal. I wont touch the radio." John said and put his hand on her thigh. "You never said I couldn't put my hand on your thigh." John grinned. Tess looked at him and rolled her eyes. "If you move it I'll break your nose." She said. John laughed. "Feisty, huh?" Tess shook her head and laughed. John leaned over and whispered in her ear; "I like em feisty." "Gross!" Tess yelled smacking his hand. "Your so nasty. Is sex all you think about?" Tess asked. "Sex with you? Hmm... Yes," John said and grinned.  
  
Tess took I deep breath and ignored his stares as she followed Brock and her dad. "You gotta stare?" Tess asked annoyed. "Cant help it." John grinned. Tess rolled her eyes. "So, Uh, when is your birthday?" John asked he decided he would change the subject. "December 26th" Tess said. "Christmas baby, huh?" John asked. "Yeah I suppose." She replied. "Dose your dad know that's when your birthday is?" John asked. "I dunno." Tess answered. For most of the ride they were both quiet. Soon John's cell started to ring. "Hit me." John answered. Tess smirked and reached over and slapped his shoulder. "Hold on," john said to whoever was on the phone. "What was that for?" He whined. Tess laughed. "You said hit me. So I did. And you deserved it." She grinned. John shook his head. "IM back Kurt, yes she is being a pain in the ass." Tess huffed and cursed him under her breath. "Now she's bad mouthing me." John laughed and flicked her ear.  
  
Tess swatted him and he grinned. "What's up, Kurt? Yeah sure I'll tell her. OK see ya in a bit." John hung up. "Your dad wants to stop, he says he wants to pick up something to eat." John laughed. "So just follow then. I have no idea why they called me if the know were following them." John shook his head. John looked out the window and Tess flicked his ear and grinned. "This is gonna be one long as ride!" John complained. Tess just smiled evil and continued following them. "What the hell?!" Tess yelled as the vibration on her phone went of. "Its Tessa chat with me!" She said answering her phone. John rolled his eyes. "SAMMIE!!!!" Tess screamed when she heard her best friend on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I miss you too." Tess said. "Yeah, I know!" Tess whined. John rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair. "Oh Sammie. Yes, I've met guys. No, they aren't cute." Tess said and stuck her tongue out at John. "Hey!" John pouted. "IM telling Kurt on you!" John said acting like he was 2. "Wah, Wah," Tess grinned at him. "IM following my dad. Yes, I said dad." Tess laughed. They talked for another ten minutes before Tess hung the phone up. "IM not cute?" John asked with his arms crossed. "Nope." Tess grinned. 'Your sexy.' She thought. 'No way did I just think that.' Tess thought. 'Well, he is kinda ... eww! no no no!' Tess thought again. She shook her head and pulled into a restaurant parking-lot.  
  
"Want anything?" John asked as he got out of the car. Tess shook her head. "Nah, not right now. It's only...7:00 am. To early for me." She laughed. John nodded and went into the gas station, as Kurt and Brock went into the restaurant that was right beside it. Kurt came back out with a bag of food. Tess rolled down her car window. "You hungry? I got you a drink but I can go back and get you some food if you like." Kurt said. "No, IM fine Kurt really." Tess said, she wasn't completely comfterble with calling him DAD just yet.  
  
"OK well we gotta hit the road." Kurt said as he got in his and Brock's car. "Wanna drive?" Tess asked as John got back in the car. "You cant be tired already." John grinned. "I am." Tess said and got out. John shook his head and got in the drivers side. Tess shrunk down in her seat and closed her eyes. soon she was asleep. John looked at her and shook his head. He softly placed his hand on her leg. Tess whimpered in her sleep. John pulled his hand away. Soon they arrived at the arena. "Wake up Tess. Where here." John said shaking her. Tess opened her eyes.  
  
"Go away." She grumbled and rolled over only to hit her head on the door. "Son of a..." She yelled and grabbed her head. John laughed and got out of the car. "Rise and shine." He grinned. Tess rubbed her head as she got out of the car and walked into the building "Got a head ache?" Kurt asked. "I hit my head on the stupid fucking door." She said angry.  
  
"Watch the language." Kurt shook his finger at her. Tess sighed deeply and shook her head. "Got a head ache?" Kurt asked. "I hit my head on the stupid fucking door." She said angry.  
  
"Watch the language." Kurt shook his finger at her. Tess sighed deeply and shook her head. "Lets go to my locker room so I can put my stuff away." Kurt said putting his hand on her shoulder. "All right." She said and let Kurt lead her to his room  
  
Tess flopped down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She heard Brock, John and her dad talking so she blocked them out as she tried to sleep. "Still tired sleeping beauty?" Brock said sitting down next to her. "Umm, yeah I, guess" Tess said Tess stood up and walked over to a spot on the wall and sat down on the floor. She didn't wanna be near him. What she had done with him was..was ... wrong!  
  
"Tess john and I have a promo to do. Will you be okay here with Brock?" Before she could say anything they were gone. "So much for even asking." She grumbled. "Come on Tess, you know you wanted them to leave so we could be alone." Brock said walking over to her.  
  
Tess looked up at him. "Wrong Brock. Just leave me alone. OK? I don't want you. I don't wanna screw you so leave me alone." "How bout ... not!" Brock said and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Brock, leave me..." Brock cut her off with a rough kiss. Brock pulled back and smirked, Tess growled and slapped him. "you bitch!" Brock yelled. Tess ran from him she pushed the door open and ran out it and down the hall.  
  
Tess ran down the hall trying to get as far away from Brock as possible. She turned a corner and collided with a hard chest. She looked up into a pair a fierce brown eyes she never wanted to see again. 


	6. Chapter 6 again in a hurry

"Hello again." she heard a gruff voice say. She opened her eyes and gasped. "Matt...." She managed to get outa see you remembered me." He smirked. That was when Tess realized John had lost her. 'Shit' She thought. "What do you want?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady. "You know what I want," he said looking her up and down. Tess felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. "Fuck off you jerk!" Tess growled. Matt laughed coldly and in one swift motion he picked Tess up and put her over his shoulder Tess screamed as loud as she could. She kicked her arms and legs. She fought as hard as she could. She prayed that someone would here her. "Shut up, bitch!" Matt barked. "Please, Matt, don't do this again!" Tess tried not to cry, that would mean she was weak. "Why not?" Matt smirked. "IM not healed!" Tess said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Well, you were gonna screw Brock last night." Tess was about to say something but stopped. "What? How do you know about that?" Matt laughed coldly again as he approached a black truck. "Brock told me. Did you think he was falling for you?" Matt laughed.  
  
"I told him how good you were on the phone the other day. So he decided he would see for himself." Matt said. "Your lying!" Tess cried. "No IM not." Matt said opening the back door of the truck to reveal Brock smirking. Tess began to breath heavy. "Wha.. Wha?" Tess was speechless. All she could do was scream. "HELP ME!!!!" Tess yelled as loud as she could possibly yell. "Shut up!" Brock said grabbing her and putting his hand over her mouth. Matt laughed and closed the door. Once the door was closed Brock let go of my mouth. "Why Brock? I thought you were different." Tess cried "Well you thought wrong." Brock said. "But ... your my dad's best friend, you was b4 I came along. Why r u gonna hurt him?" Tess asked. She didn't understand. "It doesn't matter. You'll finally get what you wanted, what you needed. My dick inside you." Brock laughed as he mocked her. Tess tried her very best not to cry. Tears threatened to fall at any moment. Start the truck Matt." Brock said, Matt nodded and started the truck. "Oh no, please Brock, IM sorry, don't do this, I cant do this, it's to soon." Tess said as Brock slapped her. "You'll hush or I'll hurt ya!" Brock yelled. The tears then fell down her face. "Aww, look Matt the little baby is crying." Brock laughed. Tess could not believe this her nightmare was once going to happen again. "Brock please..." Brock cut her off with a slap again. "Shut up! or this will be worse!" Brock growled. Tess nodded and put her head in her hands. Soon the truck stopped. She looked around outside the windows "where am I?" She asked him. "Matt's house," Brock grinned. "Didn't know you were in Matt's hometown, huh?" Tess shook head and cried more. Brock laughed and threw her over his shoulder. "Where you want her, Matt?" Brock asked. " Basement." Matt nodded and gave him a key. Brock carried her down to the basement and threw her down onto the floor. Tess whimpered. "That hurt!" She said. "And I care because?" Brock asked gruffly. "Your so fucking dead, Brock. My dad is going to kill you and I hope IM there to see it." Tess said angrily. Brock kicked her hard in the ribs. "You'll pay for that." Brock said. bending down and smacking her. Tess groaned in pain and laid on her back waiting for the pain in her ribs to stop. "Got her ready, huh?" Matt asked coming down the stairs. Brock smirked at him. "I'll let you have her, I don't want her. Right now." Matt smirked at Tess. "Need any ropes? Or want me to hold her down?" Matt asked. " Nope I got it. She'll be just fine." Brock said. Matt nodded and walked up the steps. "Have fun Tess." He said before he walked out the door. "Brock please don't do this! Let me go now and I wont tell anyone!" Tess begged. "Shut the hell up!" Brock yelled kicking her again this time on her shoulder. Brock took his shirt off. "C'mon Tess, don't say you don't want me inside you. You did last night. you were begging me this morning. What happened to that?" he asked as he unbuckled his belt. Tess tried to move she wanted to crawl away. But as soon as she moved she winced in pain. Brock just laughed. "No, Tess. Your mine." Brock said pulling his belt off. "You don't want me to use this, hmm?" Brock asked eyeing the belt. Tess gasped. "No, Brock." She choked out through sobs. "I thought you were my friend." She cried. "You thought wrong." Brock said. "I hate you!!! I hope you die a slow painful death for what your doing to me!" Tess yelled. "Is that right?" Brock asked as he ran his fingers over the leather of the belt. "You can do this right, Tess. It don't need to be painful. It can be like last night. I don't wanna hurt you. I will if I have too. So if you work with me you'll be out of here when IM done," Brock said. Tess cried harder and nodded slowly. She didn't want it to hurt anymore. "Come here," Brock said. Tess slowly stood up and walked over so she was right in front of him. Brock grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her roughly. Tess pulled away from him and slowly backed up to the point where she could backup no farther. Brock laphed. "Stay away from me!" Tess screamed as he walked from him. Tess pulled away from him and slowly backed up to the point where she could backup no farther. Brock laphed. "Stay away from me!" Tess screamed as he walked from him. "Tess why you wanna be like that? I thought you would want me." Brock was no in front of her. "Brock don't do this." Tess started to cry. "DO what? This?" He asked as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed. Tess cried out in pain. Brock just laphed as he sat on her waist. He licked his lips as he looked her over Tess began to scream loudly. She kicked her legs and flaied her arms. She smacked Brock. She did her best to get out of this. Brock growled when she slapped him. "Feisty, huh?" he smirked and got off her, he looked under the bed and pulled out a box. he looked at her and smirked. "I like feisty ones." He said opening the box and pulling out 2 pairs of handcuffs. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and did her best atempt at kicking him in the balls. "Fuck you!!" Brock yelled grabing himself. Tess gasped, she didn't mean to kick him, now he would be more mad . Brock wasn't down long. he slapped her and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and hooked her to the bed he did the same with the other wrist. He smirked and sat on her legs. "Please dont! Please Brcok! Im sorry!" Tess begged with him. "MATT YOU GOT ANY DUCK-TAPE?" Brock yelled up to Matt. A minute later Matt opened the door and walked down the stairs. "I see she's not cooperating?" Matt laughed as he handed him the tape. "Hell no she ain't." Brock growled. "She kicked me in the balls." Matt laughed. "Don't worry man, it will be worth it," he said patting him on the back he looked at Tess and winked then he disappeared up the steps. Brock taped Tess's mouth shut. Tears now streamed down her face. She felt so helpless. She felt like a baby. She felt betrayed. She felt pain. If Brock never cared then why did he talk to her so much about not shuting my dad out. Why did he show me his scar and tell me about it. If he hated me then why did he help me open up to my dad a bit more? Tess wondered as tears flowed down her checks like a curent or stream. Brock grinned at Tess as he ripped her shirt off. Tess closed her eyes and wished she was somewhere else. Soon she felt him rip off her bra. " Look at me!" Brock yelled. Tess slowly opened her eyes and met Brock's blue ones. "You'll like this Tess." Brock said as he unzipped her pants and ranked them off along with her panties. Brock looked her over and liked his lips. he stood up and removed his boxers. He got back on the bed and made her wrap her legs around his waist. Tess squeezed her eyes tightly and screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt Brock painfully enter her. She had never screamed so lound and long in her life. "You like it, huh bitch?" Brock said going out of her then slamming into her again. Tess cried the whole time he tortured her. Brock came in her and gave a few more hard thrusts and pulled out of her. Tess was now sore more then ever. Brock walked over to her and ripped the tape off her mouth. "OWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU STUPID BITCH!!!!!!!" Tess yelled. Brock looked at her and laughed. "Did that hurt?" Brock asked. "Too bad." Brock said and put his clothes on. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while." Brock said. "What?" Tess asked shocked. "Well, now that your here, were not letting you leave. Get used to it, sweetie. You're ours." Brock smirked and walked up the stairs. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tess lay looking at the ceiling for the longest time. She hurt all over and her wrists were starting to bleed. The metal dug into them every time she moved. it hurt like hell. She wondered if her dad was looking for her, and if he was worried. A minute later she heard the door to the basement creak open. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed this wasn't going to be bad. She heard the sound of feet slowly come down the stairs. She squeezed her eye shut as tight as she could and began to shake with fear. "Aww, Look the baby is scared Matt." Brock said to his friend who was on his way down the stairs as well. Tess whimpered. She new pain was bound to come.  
  
Brock smirked and walked over to her. He rolled his eyes as he unlocked the cuffs. Tess opened her eyes and looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly. "Taking these thing off you." He said simply. "Why?" Tess asked confused. "Must you ask so many damn questions?" Brock asked irritated. "Tess, your not leaving. We just cant leave you like that. We need you to get rested up." Matt said smirking.  
  
"There's more to it right? I mean, your both heartless bastards so of course there's more to it." Tess said half way to them and half way to herself. "Fucking teenagers!" Brock yelled. "You stupid people make my head spin!" He finished.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see what the catch is." Matt said. "This is just like that book I read. Viper kidnaps a teenager rapes her and makes her go threw mental and physical test and each time she fails she's punished. Some times its beatings and other times its rape. Just my luck too. We all know that book ends! she fails too many test and gets killed second b4 her lover comes to save her!" Tess said. "Look you stupid bitch! If you make my head spin one more time that's it!" Brock yelled. Matt rolled his eyes. "And everyone thinks Kurt is the cry baby."  
  
"Whatever, Matt." Brock said. "Look, hoe-" "HOE!" Tess yelled. "Yes, hoe."Brock said, Tess glared at him 'You belong to us, you cant leave. We will not allow it. Matt has to go to court in a few days, but we are leaving town." Brock said throwing her some clothes.  
  
"Just my luck. I have to run all over the fucking United States with you creeps! Let me guess, IM gonna get fucking raped every night too. Weather I'm good or bad right?" Tess said as she began to put on a torn up T-shirt that was 2 sizes to big and a pair of very short Jean shorts.  
  
"Exactly" Brock said. "You cant leave this room until the morning. I mean it. There are no windows so you cant get out. And the door is always locked on the other side. If you do try anything stupid your gonna have to sleep with one of us." Brock said and Matt smirked.  
  
"You two are the stupid, ugliest, most horrible people that have ever walked the face of this earth!" Tess said. She felt horrible. She felt like a stupid farm girl in what she was wearing. She just figured it was one of their sick fantiecies. "Thank you Bitch." Matt said plainly. "My name is Brinntessa!" She yelled. "Not anymore." Brock said and they both smiled evilly. Matt gave Tess a drink that tasted like nothing more then colored water and a bad of very stale chips. "There. Now you wont starve to death. Be good bitch or we'll have to come back down here and I promise it wont be pretty." Matt said then they both walked up the stairs. Tess soon fell asleep in the fetal postion laying on the floor. She hadn't eaten any of the food they gave her so she was very hungry and weak. The next morning woke to the sound of Matt and Brock coming down the stairs. Matt had sisors in his hands Brock had hair bleach. Tess weakly sat up. She new they where going to cut off her beautifull dark brown hair. It also looked like they planed on bleaching it to blond as well.  
  
"Oh no your not." Tess said shaking her head. "What are you gonna do about it?" Brock asked as Matt grabbed her and took her into the bathroom. "No, Look anything but my hair, you pricks!" Tess yelled.  
  
"If you dont shut up I'm going to cut it all off. Im only gonna cut up to your chin. I swear ill shave you bald if you try anything stupid though!" Matt said. Brock rapped his arm around Tess neck. Sit down or I'll choke you to death!" Brock yelled. Tess gulped and sat down in the chair they had placed in the room. Tess cried as she felt them slowly begin to cut away at her hair.Brock grabbed the hair bleach and slowly began to put it on her hair. Matt tied her down to the chair. "You gotta keep that in your hair for 10 min." Matt said. "Its your lucky day too." Brock added. "Why?" Tess asked. "Because, it starts to burn as it begins to work." Brock and Matt lauphed evily. After they were done with her hair she was left alone to shower and get cleaned up. When she finished she dressed and blow dried her hair. She looked in the mirror and was shocked her beautiful hair was now hideous. Her hair was cut so that is fell straight down only to about her chin. Tess luckly got it to curl under. So at least it wasn't straight. The only other problem was her hair was blond. "I... I... I look like Matt's..." Tess was cut off when Matt entered the room. "That was are plan my dear. See, if you look like my daughter then no one will get curiouse." Matt lauphed. Tess gulped."Your daughter isn't 16!" Tess yelled. "Ah shut up, bitch!" Matt said throwing her over his shoulder. "Look, asshole! Just leave me alone!" Tess said. Matt threw her down on the couch. Got everything Brock?" Matt asked him. "Yep. Oh wow. Are plan worked out really well." Brock said seeing the finished product for the first time. "I know. Look Bitch. In public, IM "dad" to you. You will be "Teresa," but only in public. In private your nothing more then bitch or whatever the heck we feel like calling you." Matt said setting the rules down. "You feel like getting brave and break those rules... Well, lets just there wont be a tomorrow for you." Brock added. "Yeah whatever." Tess said frustrated. "Then there shouldn't be a problem." Matt said.  
  
*****JOHN & KURT******  
  
"Where the fuck is she?!" Kurt yelled. "I have no idea." John said. "You said you saw her in the locker room? That was the last time I saw her. She was with Brock. BROCK! He has her!!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"Brock? Why Brock? Matt maybe but I don't see why Brock would have her." John said. "Just trust me on this. Where would they go?" Kurt asked himself. Ever since the min. they found she was missing Kurt hadn't slept or ate or anything. Kurt looked at John. John looked at Kurt. "MATT'S HOUSE!" They both yelled. "Where dose Matt live?" Kurt asked. "I know unless he has moved." John said. "I went to his new years party." John added. "All right then lets go!" Kurt yelled. 


	8. Chapter 8

*****back with Tess *****  
  
Matt and Brock finished packing there things. "Ready for one last look? Make sure its all here?" Matt asked. "Yeah." Brock said. Tess obviously waited in the car and they went back inside. Then Tess heard tiers squeel to a stop. She new she shouldn't yell. But she had to. It might be her only chace to be saved. "HELP ME!" Tess yelled out. "Tess!" She heard Kurt yell out. Brock and Matt ran out the door. "John get Tess!" Kurt yelled as he went running straight after them. John went over and quickly undid her seat belt.  
  
"Wow, Tess you look-" John started to say but was cut off by Tess. "Don't!" Tess growled and jumped from the car. She watched as Kurt got double teamed by Brock and Matt. John shook his head and rushed over to help his friend. While Matt had the upper hand on both of them and Tess never saw Brock come up behind her.  
  
Tess did her best to scream. It was muffled as Brock's hand cover her mouth. She bit his hand. "Stupid fucker!" Brock yelled then pulled tightly at her hair so she couldn't run away. "HELP!" She screamed. Brock picked her up and quickly threw her over his sholder. The over sized, cut up t- shirt she was wearing was now showing her stomach. Tess hated that feeling. The feeling of being exsposed to the world.  
  
Brock threw her into the car and started to get in the driver side until he was grabbed from behind. Brock turned and was greeted by a fist from John.  
  
Diffrentascanbe [12:39 AM]: Brock fell backward into the seat and slid down onto the floor. His head landed on the gas petal and the car took off heading tward a big giant bush. Tess screamed out in fear.  
  
Brock's head quickly snapped up at the sound of Tess screaming. The car slowed down. Brock began to slip out of the car more. As he fell compleetly out of the car the tire ran right over his foot. The car then crashed into the bush. Kurt punched Matt as hard as he could right in the nose causeing him to fall to the ground and pass out. Kurt then went running over to the car. "Brinntessa!" Kurt screamed as he reached the car. In the background Brock began to scream as his foot was now in big time pain.  
  
LESNARSCHICK88 [12:49 AM]: Tess looked up when she heard her dad yell. "IM fine." She said as he pulled her from the car. "IM sorry." Kurt said hugging her tightly. "look at what they did." Kurt touched her hair. "Don't worry about it." Tess said softly as she buried her head in his shirt. "Tess they didn't hurt you. Right?" Kurt asked worried. Tess immediately started to cry.  
  
Kurt put his arms around her tightly. "John call the police. Tell them to hurry before Matt wakes up. Tell them we need an medical attention and let them know we have a rape victim." Kurt yelled to John. "How... How?" Tess dis not understand how he knew.  
  
"They raped you, huh sweetie?" Kurt asked as tears came down his cheeks. She nodded. "Brock did. I trusted him! Why did he do this?" Tess cried. Kurt looked at the sky. "IM not good at this father thing." He said not knowing he said it out loud.  
  
: "Tessa, baby..." Kurt didn't know what to say. Tears slid down his face freely as he slowly rocked side to side with Tess still in his arms. (yeah, just dunno what else we'll do with it but we'll get it workin awsomely)  
  
"I understand. I mean, you've only been a father for less then a week and I was already raped. twice. I don't put anything off on you," Tess said softly. John walked over and stood quietly.  
  
"Tess Im really sorry." John said looking at the ground. "If theirs anything I can do to help you Kurt or you Tess. Just let me know." John finished looking up at Kurt. They then heard sirens pull up behind them.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Once again Tess had to go through the embarrassing tests. As Tess, John and Kurt waited in the office Tess sighed nervously. "What if IM..." Tess trailed off looking at the floor. "We'll take care of it." Kurt reassured her rubbing her back. "I don't think you are though." Kurt nodded. "Yea, it's just that he didn't use a condom and IM not taking anything to prevent this," Tess shakily said.  
  
Once again Tess had to go through the embarrassing tests. As Tess, John and Kurt waited in the office Tess sighed nervously. "What if IM..." Tess trailed off looking at the floor. "We'll take care of it." Kurt reassured her rubbing her back. "I don't think you are though." Kurt nodded. "Yea, it's just that he didn't use a condom and IM not taking anything to prevent this," Tess shakily said. "Tess, your kidding right?" John asked. "Yeah, I mean your so young. It wont be up to you anyways. Police wont let you deside." Kurt added. "Brinntessa Delane Angle?" A woman yelled from a door. "Time to find out what the out come is." Tess said. Kurt got up and walked with Tess back to the room. "Ok Miss. Angle lets see." The lady said. Tess nervously held Kurts hand. "The news is...You are pregent but because of the car reck and the stress you are undergoing the baby mostly likely wont live. Also you have quiet a few tares on your private parts and your rib cage has a small crack in it from where you said he kicked you." The lady finished. Tess calapsed into Kurts waiting arms. She cried. She was scared, nervouse, happy, and afraid all at the same time. Kurt let a tear fall down his face.  
  
"I'll give you a min. to deside if you want to terminate it. Just keep in mind the baby might have problems." she said then walked out.  
  
"Oh my God." Tess cried, Kurt rubbed her back as she cried. "I hate this. Where are those bastards?!" She yelled. "There gone. They cant hurt you anymore." Kurt soothed. "You said that before!"Tess shouted and pulled away from him. "Tess," Kurt started. "No. Don't." Tess held her hand up. "Im pregnant. And my baby could have problems?" Tess started to cry harder. "I want this baby." She said softly.  
  
"Tessa, what if it dosnt make it. Then you'll have gotten your hopes up for nothing. I dont think its a good idea. You have no clue how hard it can be taking care of a child. You also dont know who the daddy is and the baby wont ever know its dad cause the dad is a raper." Kurt said. He dint know what to do. He wanted Tess to have what she really wanted but he also did not want her to have it.  
  
"I do know who the dad is, it's Brock's. When Matt you know, he had a condom. Remember?" Tess asked. "Tess, I dunno." Kurt said confused. "What is wrong with me wanting to keep my baby?!" Tess yelled.  
  
"I do know who the dad is, it's Brock's. When Matt you know, he had a condom. Remember?" Tess asked. "Tess, I dunno." Kurt said confused. "What is wrong with me wanting to keep my baby?!" Tess yelled.  
  
"Tessa, your just a baby yourself. A baby cant raise a baby. It might not even make it. You dont know what its like. I dont care if you hate me. I dont think its right to keep it. Theres so much your not thinking about hunny." Kurt said. Things where just so hard. His little baby girl.  
  
"IM a baby?" Tess asked offended. "IM no fucking baby!" Tess yelled, John could hear everything she was yelling about. He stood up and walked over to the door. "I refuse. I wont give up my baby. I'll be 17 soon, I don't need you or John. I don't care! My baby, my life!" Tess shouted and ran out the door. Knocking John over in the process.  
  
"Kurt, Im sorry." John said softly getting up and walking over to him. "John, she dosn't understand. She cant posibly know what its like. I just..." Kurt couldn't finish. He dropped to his knees on the floor and cried. 


	9. Chapter 9

John stood looking down at Kurt. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he comfort Kurt or just stand there. Maybe he should go look for Tess. John sighed. He bent down and placed his hand on Kurts sholder.  
  
"Kurt, I know you wanna help her and all. Give her time." John said softly. "She's a baby. She's to young to have one." Kurt slowly stood up. "IM taking her home. I'll hire a nanny to stay and look after everything. She cant come with me anymore." Kurt walked out.  
  
Kurt walked down the hallway and out the door to find Tess sitting in the waiting room. "Come on Tessa." Wass all Kurt said. His voice had no emotion. It wasnt angry or sad. However it was happy either. Tess looked up at him. Not sure what to do or say. Her eyes scanned over Kurt's face.  
  
Tess said nothing she stood up and walked over to Kurt. She looked at him intensly. She was now only a few inches away from his body. They both looked into eachothers eyes. As if they where looking for something. For an answer to a question that was never asked. Kurt softly broke the silence.  
  
"Tessa I love you." Kurt said looking deeply into his daughters eyes.  
  
Tess looked away. "I love you too, i guess. But i don't wanna get rid of this baby."  
  
"Tessa, I know you dont want to. I cant let you keep it though. I dont care how much you hate me. I love you with all my heart. You can curse my name and forget me but I wont ever let you go." Kurt said after useing his hand to make Tessa's eyes meet his.  
  
"Whatever." Tess said walking to the car. Kurt called after her and got no response. John came up to him. "What's wrong?" Kurt shook his head. "Nothing." "Look how about I talk to her? You take my car," John handed him the keys. "And I'll take yours and talk to her." John said Kurt nodded and gave him the key.  
  
John walked out the door and got in the car. "What are you doing?" Tess asked. "Im gonna take you back to the hotel. Your dad said he needed some time alone. John said and started the car. He began to drive off but not in the direction of the hotel. "Where are we going?" Tess asked. "You'll see." Was all the response he gave her.  
  
tess grumbled and shunk down in her seat. "Asshole." She mummbled. "Hey, hey, what I do?" John grinned. Tess glared at him and looked out the window.  
  
John shook his head and contued to drive untill he reached a cemitary. "Come on." John said and got out. He placed the keys in his pocket so Tess couldn't drive off and leave him there. John began to walk out into the feild. Tess rolled her eyes and got out. She began to follow him. John stopped at a grave stone that was in a line called "BABY ROW." "What did you stop for?" Tess asked finaly catching up to him. John said nothing. He bent down and placed his hand on a tiny hand print that was inbended in the grave stone. Tess read the marker. "Delane Elizabeth Cena" She read softly.  
  
Tess looked around then finnaly at John. "Who is she?" Tess asked. John smiled softly. "Shes my daughter." John said as a tear formed in his eye "Your..." Tess couldn't finish. "Her mom was my girlfreind back in high school. We had been going out for about a month or so when she told me she had good news and bad news. She took me to a park and made me sit down on a bench. She sat beside me and took my hand. Softly she told me she was pregnant. Then she cried softly and told me her parents where making her get rid of it. A month later her parents had the doctors inject a needle into her stomach. 8 months later she gave birth to a dead baby. My dead baby." John said as he let the tear slide down his cheek. Tess said nothing. "My little girl never got he chance to know her daddy. Theres so many dead beat fathers in this world who have the chance to see there kids and dont. I wanted to see my baby. I want to give her the very best. I wanted to watch her grow up but I never got the chance to." John now had tears falling freely down his face. "Sure, I was only 16. It didn't matter though." John said as he ran his finger along the tiny hand print. Tess stumbled over words. "I... i dont understand." She finaly said. John stood up. "Tess, your dad is right there infront of you. He loves you. He has the chance to know his baby. Dont push him away. He knows whats best for you.  
  
I know you wont get to know your baby. I know it hurts. I feel your pain but theres nothing you can do about it. Let your dad do what he thinks is right. Its his grand-baby. So I know it hurts him too. Let this mistake bring you two closer together." John said.  
  
Tess shook her head. " No, like I said my life my baby." Tess faught the tears. "I wont do that. I cant take my babies life. NO! Don't try it." Tess walked away.  
  
John simply nelt back down at his daughters grave sight. He traced over her name. "I love you baby. Daddy loves you. I'll never stop loving you." John said. He covered his face with his hands and cried. 


	10. Chapter 10

John drove the long journey back to the hotel. He and Tess talked a little. Simply getting to know each other better. Tess told John about her best friend Sam. John told Tess about how Kurt was really his only true friend. Soon they arrived back at the hotel. When they walked into their room they found Kurt asleep. Tess put her hands in her pockets and took a deep breath, "I don't want to wake him up." She sighed. John nodded, "You can come to my hotel room. We can get some food and watch TV." He shrugged. Tess nodded and followed him down the hall to his room. "What do you want to eat?" John asked her. "I dunno. You like Pizza? I've sorta noticed you wresters don't eat much greasy foods." Tess said sitting on the couch. "I eat pizza. Not a lot. But I do. My favorite pizza is cheese with mushrooms and black olives. Kinda odd huh?" John asked her sitting down with a phone book and his cell phone. "No ... that kinda my favorite too." Tess said kinda blushing. Everyone told her how gross she was for liking that kind. Now she had someone to share the interest with her.  
  
After John ordered what they wanted he took a seat beside her on the sofa. He tried to keep himself from starring at her but he couldn't help it, soon he found himself with his eyes on her, watching her every move. Tess looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Umm... I... nothing. You just umm ... remind me of something ... that's all." John tired to make up. "Sure" Tess said not believing him at all. "Yeah well, umm. Maybe you should call your dad. He might be worried about you." John said tossing the cellphone at her. "I guess. What's his number? Its on my cell but I left it in the hotel room." Tess said. "Oh just hit 5." John told her. "You have my dad on speed dial?" She asked in a 'you are a big loser' voice. "Yeah, I told you he was really my only fried." John told her. Tess shook her head and hit the number 5. It started to ring. "John where is my daughter!" Kurt's voice yelled over the line. Tess shook her head. "It is your daughter." Tess laughed a little. Kurt sighed in relief. "OK, sweetie, what are you doing?" "We're gonna eat and watch some TV." Tess said, Kurt nodded. "OK, well have fun. I'll talk to you later, I might go back to sleep." Tess nodded and they said their good-byes and hung up. "What did he say?" John asked. "Well, he yelled in my ear wanted you to tell him wear I was before I could even say hi." Tess said. John laughed. John and Tess got their Pizza and ate the whole thing. The movie they had been watching ended. "I wanna watch something scary." John said. "Besides, it my turn to pick cause you picked that stupid chick flick." John said. Tess agreed and let him choose "THE RING," Tess began to get scared. She scooted over and hid her face in Johns chest. John laughed softly and put his blanket over her as he noticed she was cold.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Do we have to watch this?" She mumbled. He grinned, "Yep we do." Tess gave him the puppy dog face. "Don't go there. I had to watch that stupid "walk to remember" crap." John said. "Please John. If you love me you wont make me watch it." She said. "Tess I don't know you well enough to love you. I do umm...never mind." Josh stopped. "No what... You do umm ... what?" Tess begged him to tell her.  
  
John shook his head as he stood up and turned the TV off. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Soon she heard the shower running. Tess sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She stood up and sat on the bed, waiting for him to get done. She was almost asleep when the door opened and steam came out everywhere. Then she saw him come out in just a towel, his perfect muscled body rippling under the water that ran down his body. She caught herself starring at him. John slowly walked over to her. "Are you starring at me?" He asked. he was standing close to where she sat on the bed. She could feel water from his hair drip onto her legs. "Umm ... maybe just a little." She blushed. "Don't be mad. I couldn't help it." She said "Its, OK... I was starring at you too." John said smiling. Tess was a lose for words, he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She whimpered and found herself putting her arms around his neck. He let the towel fall as she pulled him down on top of her. John and Tess maid out heavily. John pulled away after about 5 min. "I cant do this to you." John said out of breath. Tess looked up at him with nothing but lust in her eyes. "Why?" She asked breathlessly. he went to get up but she grabbed his arm. "John, I want you, I got to have you. And I know you feel the same." She said kissing him passionately. John kissed her but pulled away again. "I want you too Tess. But I cant. I don't really even know you. That and your dad. Plus after Brock and Matt. Ill do nothing but make the pain worse." John said. Tess sighed, he was right but she didn't care. Before he could get up she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and rubbed her leg against him. He groaned and put his head in the crook of her neck. "Don't do that." He said softly. She grinned, she knew she had him now. She continued to tease him and he groaned some more. He finally had enough and he put all his weight on her leg to stop her from teasing him. He looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked, she nodded as she loosened her hold on him so he could sit up and pull her shirt off. he ran his hand down her chest, over her nipple slightly, and watched as it hardened. He reached around and unsnapped it and threw it across the room. he then moved his hands to her pants and quickly slipped them off, with her panties. John positioned himself between her legs, his heart was beating wildly. "This is gonna hurt Tees." John said looking in her eyes. Johns heart pounded. He could do this. RING RING  
  
'Thank God.' John thought. He pulled away from Tess. "Hello?" John answered. "John? Its Kurt. Tess is still with you right?" Kurt asked. "Yeah Kurt. Why?" John replied. "I think she should come back to my room now. It's getting late. She's got a big day tomorrow. Plus I wanna talk with her a little." Kurt said. "Oh umm, OK." John said. "Ill send her down, yeah, bye." John said then hung up. "What did he want?" Tess asked sitting up.  
  
John sighed. "He wants you to come to your room." Tess sighed. "Okay." Tess said softly. John walked over and sat beside her, taking her hand. "I know, Tess, I know. But maybe, we moved to fast." John said softly. Tess nodded, "Yeah, maybe." John stood up and went into the bathroom as Tess stood and got dressed. When she was finished changing she told John good bye and headed out the door. She shut the door to his room softly and began to walk back down the hotels hall way. Its was cold and kinda dark. She was a little nervous to be walking in the long hall alone. Tess turned a corner and without looking she ran right into someone. When she looked up, she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Tess backed away from whoever it was. "HELP ME!" She screamed. She heard foot steps running down the hallway. She couldn't see who it was though. She closed her eyes tight and prayed it was someone to help her. "GRAB HER LETS GO!" The person yelled. She couldn't see there face. They where covered by mask. They sounded oddly familiar, she just couldn't put a name to it. Before she could do anything she was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. She tried to scream again, but she was to scared. The person ran outside, and she saw the van. 'Oh my God' She thought. The guy opened the back door and threw her in then locked the door. Tess cried in fear. She reached for her necklace but found it was gone. She must have dropped it when they picked her up.  
  
After waiting awhile Kurt got worried, so he went in search of Tess. As he walked down the hall he stepped on something. when he moved his foot he saw Tess' necklace. Then he knew something was wrong. Kurt looked around the hall. It was quiet, to quiet. He went to find John. Kurt ran to John's room and pounded on his door, when John opened it he looked shocked to see Kurt there. "John where the hell is my daughter?!" Kurt yelled and grabbed John by his shirt collar. John quickly shoved Kurt away from him. He stepped back and fixed himself. "What are you talking about?" Kurt glared at him. "I asked you to have Tess at my room!" John nodded, "And she left, like ten minutes ago." Kurt shook his head. "Then where is she?" John looked at Kurt and then got worried. "She never came to your room?" John started to pace. "John I found her necklace on the floor. Something's wrong." Kurt said. Just then Kurt's phone rang. When he picked it up Kurt never got a chance to say hello as a muffled voice came on the phone. "We have your daughter. If you ever want to see her alive again you wont call the cops. If you do this is the last thing you'll ever hear your daughter say..." The muffled voiced person put the phone next to Tess mouth. "HELP!" she screamed. Then the line went dead. Kurt put the phone away and looked at John's worried face. "I know Brock and Matt have her, and if I call the cops they'll kill her." John sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, he couldn't believe it, he had really strong feelings for that girl. and now she was gone, and he never got to tell her how he felt. Kurt noticed his distant look and sat beside him. "I know you liked her." Kurt said softly. John looked over at him shocked, "I, what? How did you know?" John asked. Kurt smiled softy, "I saw the way you looked at her, and I did the same when I met her mother." John stood up and swallowed hard, "But it's okay John. I'm not gonna hurt you, only if you hurt her." John nodded, "I'd never hurt her," John took another deep breath. "Kurt I need to tell you something." Kurt looked at the younger man oddly. "I almost slept with her." Kurt stood up. He didn't say anything. He just paced back and forth. John felt like a teenager again. Like he was about to get a lecture from his dad. "Kurt, please say something." John said. 


End file.
